


Who you belong to

by Khi0neFr0st



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Tim Drake, Overstimulation, Smut, Tim Drake as Caroline Hill, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0neFr0st/pseuds/Khi0neFr0st
Summary: Bruce sends Tim on an undercover mission to seduce another alpha. Jason’s instincts aren’t too happy about it, and they get a little more than hungry for re-staking their claim on his mate.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Tim Drake
Comments: 27
Kudos: 255





	Who you belong to

**Author's Note:**

> although this is 100% consensual, Tim gets really overstimulated in this and they don't have a safeword. So feel free to skip over this fic if that's not your thing!

“You’re not going.” Jason says with an air of finality, as if it was a choice that had been sitting conveniently undiscovered until that very moment. Tim looks up at him from where he’s putting on his make-up, making a face at the alpha leaning against the doorway. He turns back to the mirror with a sigh, applying the lipstick before puckering his lips.

“Especially not looking like this,” Jason replies with a scoff as he walks towards him, and suddenly Tim feels a wandering hand cup at his thigh, getting dangerously close to where the translucent stockings ended. “Jason-”

Tim yelps as he’s leaned over the dresser, hand twisted behind his back. “And especially not-” Tim shivers as Jason noses at his neck, inhaling the scent- “ _smelling_ like this.”

“ _Jay_ \- Jason,” Tim struggles to get his voice under control, swallowing before continuing. “Don’t- You’re going to smudge the foundation,” he says, voice barely above a whisper. Jason continues, not listening to him. “And? What about it?” he replies, his breath spreading hot and dark across Tim’s skin as his lips brush against the back of his neck, sending sparks through Tim despite the thick layer of make-up on a particular spot.

“They’re- they’re going to see-” Tim squeaks again in surprise as he’s turned around, caged between the dresser and two huge arms. “They’ll see exactly what they need to,” the alpha growls, baring his canines as he leans into him. And Tim, against his better judgement, bares the gland on his neck-

A knock on the door forces the both of them to face it, a dark-faced Bruce looking at them through the open doorway. “Tim. Are you ready?” he asks, tone betraying that it was more of a demand and less of a question. Tim blushes and nods, pushing the alpha away. “Did you take the medicine?” Bruce asks. Tim nods again. Ever since they’d done these kinds of missions they’d been using up a formula Bruce had developed in the cave, so that Tim smelled like he did pre-mark, right on the cusp of heat so that his sweetness was even further amplified. “Yeah. It’s working already,” he replied.

Jason snorts. “Yeah, it’s working damn fine. Scent like that, everyone’ll be _all_ over him, just like a responsible father would want.” he huffs like a petulant child, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow in a subtle challenge to the pack alpha. “Jason,” Tim chides, but to his relief, Bruce doesn’t take the bait. “Alright,” he says simply, nodding stiffly at the both of them. Come out when you’re… finished,” he says, stare lingering a moment longer on them before leaving.

The younger alpha huffs. “You shouldn’t have to do this,” he starts again. Tim sighs. “I know. I don’t want anyone else besides you seeing me like this either. I wouldn’t let it happen if I could, you know that,” the omega looks up at him again, tangling his arms behind his neck, and this time it’s Jason’s turn to sigh. “Yeah, I know baby bird. It’s an absolute pain in the ass to admit it, but for once Bruce’s right. We can’t have any of the girls doing this… and you’re the only omega who can pull this off anyway.” he holds the slender frame against him as well, resting his chin on top of his head. “But still,” he looks down again to face Tim. “You remember the last time you did one of these honeypot missions?” he asks. Tim chuckles at the memory. “Yeah. You totally lost control and went into rut-”

“Hey!” Jason cuts him off, giving him an indignant look. “Don’t act like I was the only one- _you_ went into heat too,” he snorts at him. Tim blushes and looks away, avoiding the alpha’s gaze. “Yeah- well- that was because you went into rut first.” he pushes lightly against the alpha’s chest. Jason grins. “Oh, so it’s my fault now? What are you blaming me for anyway, you didn’t sound like you were complaining when I-”

“Okay!” Tim exclaims abruptly, covering his mouth with both his hands. He clears his throat before continuing. “Anyway, bottom line is, we were both out of commission for a whole week. We can’t let that happen again, since it takes its toll on the family to take up our work and patrol routes,” he sighs as he lets his hands back down. “It’ll be better this time, I promise.” He looks back up at the alpha. Jason quirks one eyebrow at him. “Promise?”

Tim laughs softly as he rolls his eyes. “Promise. It’ll be quick- I’ll be in and out of there in no time.” he assures him. Jason chuckles and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Alright. If everything goes smoothly, maybe I’ll give you a quick in-and-out of my own when you get back.” he grins, and Tim smacks him in the arm, shaking his head in both amusement and disbelief as they head out the door.

~*~

Tim takes a deep breath as he looks at the establishment. It’s one of the better clubs in the upper echelons of Gotham, but still relatively noisy and popular. The mission was fairly simple- get in there, seduce the target for long enough while you extract the data from his phone, then leave with everybody none the wiser. Well, except for him and the three people listening in from his comm.

“ _All good, Red Robin?_ ” Oracle asks in his ear as he stares at the bouncer across the alley through his cosmetic mirror, almost nodding in response to the question before remembering that they couldn’t see him. “Almost,” he replies, recalling that Jason couldn’t hear him this time, both Babs and Bruce electing to simply give him regular updates over the course of the events. “ _Alright. Target arriving in t-minus 15 minutes. Ready when you are, Red._ ” 

He applies the lip gloss with fumbling fingers, only barely managing not to smudge it as he thinks about what the alpha was up to. It wasn’t so much the mission he was nervous about, but how Jason’s instincts would react after. If his rut was induced again, it was very possible Tim’s heat would follow along soon, and they had several pending cases he would like to finish himself. Their leads would expire within the week, and he preferred handling the cases themselves instead of handing it off to another family member.

And if there was another reason besides that… 

He takes another deep breath. 

When Jason went into rut the first time after one of these missions, he was… well. _Intense_ was one way to put it, but having gone through that first experience, Tim knew he would be understating the whole affair. He had been duly punished for his previous underestimation… and in more ways than one. The possessiveness of the alpha’s claim rubbed off on his scent for weeks, evident even under the influence of the drug, which pissed Bruce off since he couldn’t use Tim for the rest of the mission. Jason hadn’t even bothered trying to disguise his complacency, bordering on smugness as he kept Tim obnoxiously close for the rest of that time, much to Bruce’s chagrin. Tim recalls the ensuing shenanigans with equal parts exasperation and amusement. The smile comes easy, growing impossibly brighter as he snaps the compact mirror shut.

He starts walking toward the bouncer, giving him his best and most dazzling smile, showing him the fake ID Bruce had made. The bulky man inspects it for a moment, not nearly enough time to actually verify its authenticity, his eyes instead raking upwards across Tim’s figure before stopping on his bust. Tim fights back the repulsion and his urge to sock the man in the gut. Jason was right - he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he let any of the girls go through this. He cocks his head to the side, tucking one leg shyly behind his other before clearing his throat and clutching at his purse, pretending not to meet the guard’s eyes. “Can I…?” he asks coyly, and the guard grunts, seemingly satisfied as he hands Tim back his card, unhooking the belt barrier and letting him pass, gaze lingering on Tim’s ass for a moment longer than he was comfortable with. 

Once inside he finally exhales, deigning to focus on the mission. More stares would definitely be received that night, no point getting mad over them.

“ _Our intel says he booked one of the VIP suites in the back_ ,” his comm bursts back to life in his ear as he makes his way to the bar, sitting down on one of the stools and ordering a light Martini. “Which one?” he asks, leaning on his elbows over the bar as he looks over his shoulder towards the doors in the back. “ _Third from the left. Do you remember his profile description?_ ” she asks and Tim gives a grunt in reply. “You’ve literally shown me his photo. It’ll be fine, Oracle,” he tells her. He can hear Babs sigh into the comm. He knew she’d been against the mission as well despite what Bruce had said about the matter, not arguing with him but not really agreeing with him either. She’d been the one to take one of the heaviest hits when both Tim and Jason were unable to work, picking up on all the data-mining cases Tim had left unfinished, as well as operating his digital tasks for Wayne enterprises - but despite this, she knew what Jason and Tim meant to one another, and she respected it. And for that Tim could never appreciate her enough.

“ _Alright. I just wanted to be sure. Ja- Hood’s fine, you know. Remember, Red. We need those coordinates. We can’t have weapons trading hands with Penguin and Black Mask on the verge of a gang war_ ,” she tells him, running him through the details of the mission again. Their man in question, Edmundo Siguenzi, was the representative of an overseas weapons dealing company that Babs had pinned down for months as Black Mask’s supplier. Apparently the man had a fond preference for infantry arms, whiskey, and bashfully feminine strawberry-blonde omegas. He was on his way to the club by now, scheduled to meet with one of Black Mask’s own men in the VIP room. Tim couldn’t miss his chance.

He sees him as soon as he enters through the door, Oracle alerting him as much. He wasn’t hard to miss - accompanied by two other men, dark and handsome with a moderately bushy beard leading up to an obviously colored white streak in his hair. Tim regards the highlight, the black showing through unevenly in some areas. He snorts. Jason wore it better.

Tim watches closely, sipping on his martini and biding his time, waiting as the target makes his way through the crowded club. His eyes narrow as Siguenzi pauses for a moment, close enough to Tim, and opens his phone. _Bingo_. Tim seizes the opportunity as the men approach closer, and he makes a show of gathering his things hurriedly before getting off the stool and walking towards the door, pretending to be busy on his own phone - the exact same type and model as the one in Siguenzi's own hand. 

He presses the off button quickly as they face each other, momentum keeping him going as he bumps into Siguenzi. The man scoffs and Tim squeaks as both their phones drop to the ground along with several of his things. Immediately Tim bends down and picks up Siguenzi’s phone, quickly plugging it into the information port in his purse. He mutters quick and quiet ‘sorry’s and ‘excuse me’s as he tries to retrieve his things between the feet shuffling on the floor of the bar. Just as he’d hoped, Siguenzi bends down and takes the wrong phone, remaining stooped down as he helps Tim gather his things. Then he offers a hand. 

Tim blinks up at him, before tucking his hair shyly behind his ear and taking his offer, making sure to meet his eyes after a beat. Tim lets his enhanced scent flare in the space as he helps him up, and he doesn’t miss the way all three of the alpha’s pupils dilate as they take it in.

Edmundo Siguenzi shakes his head, seemingly clearing it before giving Tim a brilliant smile, and distantly Tim’s head wanders back to Jason’s own crooked grin, and before he knows it he’s smiling back at Edmundo. “I’m sorry miss, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced,” he says, holding out his hand. Tim continues smiling as he takes it, playing along. “Caroline. Caroline Hill,” he replies, hoping his voice modulator was working properly. “Caroline. People call me Armando. Armando Malon,” he says, shaking their hands. Tim smiles, taking the lie at face-value. Edmundo stops shaking, pulling Tim in and getting into his space. Tim can see the interest swirling in his eyes, and he lets surprise take over his features, tilting his head back so he can see his face.

“I have never smelled a scent as pleasant as yours,” he closes his eyes, inhaling the air again, and Tim cringes in his stomach, uncomfortable already. He wanted his old scent back, sweetness intermingling with Jason’s comforting musk, some small, selfish part of him wanting Edmundo to know that he was marked, that he’d been claimed by someone else’s scent. 

“Coffee and chocolate strawberries. How indulging. Care to join me for a drink, Caroline?” he asks finally, gesturing towards the VIP room. Tim’s brain does a little leap of elation, and he hears Oracle whisper “ _Good job_ ,” in his ear. He couldn’t get too excited yet, though. If he acted too eager then he would be suspicious. He blushes as he tucks his hair behind his ear yet again, the perfect picture of a primly demure omega girl. “Oh, well… I was just heading out, actually,” he looks away, toward the exit. He tries to keep his trepidation under control as Siguenzi holds his hand tighter towards himself. “Come now, what is so urgent that you would miss this opportunity? Just one drink, that’s all,” he tilts Tim’s chin back toward him, and Tim is greeted with a memory of Jason doing the exact same gesture, except in his far more unflattering Wonder Woman sweatpants. He’s suddenly seized by the urge to giggle.

Tim clears his throat before nodding slowly, as if coming to accept the circumstances laid before him. “I… Well, I suppose so. Since you offered, then I might as well,” he replies, finally acquiescing and internally fist pumping as he’s led to the VIP room.

Black Mask’s representative doesn’t look too pleased to see him there. Thankfully things go as Tim expects, and Siguenzi steps up. “She’s with me,” he declares, allowing her to perch beside him while he wraps an arm around his- _Caroline’s_ waist, holding her close. Tim gives him another smile, each one taking a little more out of him each time. The henchman grunts, frowning at them, but thankfully getting down to business.

“Are the coordinates secured?” the man asks while Edmundo takes his sweet time swirling the whiskey in his glass, before taking a sip. “Of course. Are you doubting the competence of my company?” he asks, side-eyeing Tim with a smirk on his face. Tim smiles again, forcing himself to look impressed as he takes a sip of his own drink, lighter and devoid of any drugs that may have been placed inside - he’d checked. If things were going well, Oracle would be uploading the data back onto the other phone as a contingency plan. It was only a matter of minutes before they were finished, and he could go home and see Jason again-

Tim squeaks in surprise as a hand squeezes his ass, and Siguenzi chuckles. Tim can’t find it in himself to smile this time, so he opts to take a sip of his drink instead. The Black Mask henchman scowls as pauses mid-sentence, glowering at them.

“Hmph. I don’t suppose we could begin negotiations properly while you are… occupied. I’m sure you’re well aware of the sensitive nature of the merchandise,” the man sniffs. Siguenzi scoffs. “You mean _my_ merchandise,” he replies, rolling his eyes as he turns back to Tim. “Sorry about this, love. Would you be a dear and fetch us more champagne? Thanks,” he says, making a kissing gesture with his mouth. Tim reigns himself in before he smiles and nods at him, leaving his drink and any thoughts of taking it again as he heads out the door of the suite.

Tim gasps as a sudden pressure grabs him by the hand, twirling him onto a firm, waiter garb clad chest. Tim bites back a delicious moan as the alpha noses at his neck and a familiar scent pervades his senses, evident even through the scent blocker Tim knows he’s wearing. “Hey, baby,” Jason smirks, nipping at his ear. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Jason,” Tim gasps breathlessly. “What are you doing?” he asks, and in spite of himself, he finds his hand reaching back to cup the back of Jason’s head. “What? I can’t come see my baby bird?” the alpha asks in mock indignation. Tim breathes out a laugh, turning so he could see him. “Bruce is going to be so mad,” he whispers, making no move to push him away. Jason hums as his lips trail along the smooth skin of Tim’s shoulder. “He’ll just have to deal with it,” he growls, pulling down at the pink blouse. Tim whimpers as his lips suck a mark into his skin, his omega scent suddenly flaring.

“Caroline, love? Are you back?” Siguenzi asks from behind the closed door. Jason’s hand covers Tim’s mouth, before pressing them against the wall behind the door. “Love,” Jason scoffs, looking at the door. “Caroline? Are you alright?” the question comes again. Jason snorts. “She’s a little occupied, sir,” he says back, and Tim gives him a look, smacking him from beneath his grip and huffing at him indignantly. Jason shrugs back at him. An angry “What!?” comes from within the suite, and suddenly they hear footsteps heading toward the door. Tim’s eyes widen as he looks around. “ _There, 2 o’clock. _” Oracle hisses in his ear. Tim’s head turns, spotting the waiter passing with a tray. He struggles out of Jason’s grip, elbowing him in the ribs and freeing himself as Jason hisses. Tim immediately grabs the bottle of champagne on the tray, facing the door just in time to see Siguenzi fling it open, Jason catching the handle on the other side before it slams into the wall, still hidden from view.__

“Armando,” she greets him breathlessly. “Is everything alright?” he asks, presenting him with the bottle of champagne. “Ah- That’s- Why, yes,” Siguenzi replies, seemingly calming down and regaining his previous composure. Jason rolls his eyes. “I… must have misheard,” he nods back at Tim, straightening his suit. Jason is beside him, copying his mouth movements with his hand in the most comical fashion Tim can imagine. He almost smiles, before remembering the mission as Siguenzi holds out his arm for him. “Shall we?” he asks, and Tim gives him a small nod before taking it. He feels his mark burn the moment he makes contact with the outstretched arm, and he chances one look towards Jason - almost regretting it when he spots dark expression on his face as they enter back into the suite. 

It stays mostly like that for the rest of the time, his mark burning and pulsing outwards on his neck, and he’s barely able to focus on what the men are saying. On the bright side, Tim figures the data transfer should be done by now - he just needs an excuse to exchange the phones again, to make doubly sure no one notices anything’s amiss. Ideas run through his mind as the Black Mask representative’s phone begins to ring, and he excuses himself from the room. 

Suddenly Tim feels himself getting dragged onto someone’s lap, and he automatically stiffens in surprise. “Shhh, shh,” Siguenzi whispers into his neck, kissing where his mark was supposed to be. It burns harder, pulsing faster, angrier. Tim shifts in discomfort, but the man’s unwelcome hands wander down his body, resting just beneath his skirt, before gracelessly gripping at his thigh and dragging upwards. He begins to panic, wondering how to get out of this without blowing his cover. 

A sudden loud BANG interrupts them as the door slams open, shaking the walls. “What the hell!” Siguenzi exclaims as he stands up, and everyone’s attention turns toward the door, creaking on its broken hinges. In the doorway stands Jason, foot still outstretched from where he had obviously kicked it open, balancing a tray filled with champagne glasses. “You asked for more drinks, sir?” he asks in a deceptively nonchalant voice, slowly lowering his foot. The guards draw their guns, holding them at the ready as they point it at him. The mark is unbearable now, sending sparks all throughout Tim’s body as he struggles not to shiver from where he’s still perched on the couch. 

“Is this a joke?” Siguenzi asks, and through the haze Tim registers that he’s left his phone down on the seat. He couldn’t have asked for a better opportunity - the phone, lying discreetly beneath the man’s jacket, and everyone’s attention on Jason. 

“So I take it you… _didn’t_ ask for more drinks?” Jason asks again, one eyebrow raised calmly. Distantly, Tim is aware of the underlying scent in his tone, and his nose seeks it out without question, only serving to fuel the angry throbbing of his mating mark. “Who the fuck do you think you are,” Siguenzi snarls as the aura of irritated alpha spikes in the air. Jason outright scowls this time, raising his nose as his own scent washes over the room, overpowering it, and Tim barely suppresses a whimper. The scent of outraged alpha pours off him as he passes the threshold, unrestrained and unbridled in his anger. Tim makes the mistake of looking at him, and Jason looks back, and this time Tim can’t help the shudder that wracks his body. 

Siguenzi looks at them both, before laughing mockingly. Jason’s musk flares in the air, utterly _livid_. An inaudible whine starts in the back of Tim’s throat, and he struggles to keep himself in check as Siguenzi stops laughing. “I see what this is,” he sighs, pretending to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Sorry kid, but she’s mine,” he utters, sounding as though he was on the verge of laughing again. “Got real lucky too, body like that and no mating mark,” he continues, and Tim notices the way Jason’s expression darkens even further as he begins to snarl, seething. “Looked like a bitch ripe for bree-” 

He doesn’t get to finish as Jason drops the tray and slams him into the wall, rearing his fist back and punching him. The men raise their guns again, but they’re slower than he is, and Jason has his arm around him in a choke hold before they even get a chance to fire a single round. 

“The girl and me. Unharmed. Outside. NOW.” he snarls. The man struggles to nod as he chokes on his own bloody nose, and it takes a beat before the other men lower their guns hesitantly. Jason takes the pistol on Siguenzi’s hip, loading it and keeping it trained on him as he offers Tim a hand. They walk out of the suite, the club pausing collectively as they watch them. Jason turns to face Tim again, and Siguenzi pipes up with “Lots’a other omega bitches, anyway,” and Jason fires two bullets by his feet. Screams erupt from behind them, and Jason throws the gun in the confusion, hitting Siguenzi in the back of the head and knocking him out cold. 

They take each other’s hand and run through the back entrance. Shouts and the heavy footsteps of angry men follow them, and Tim ducks as a bullet blasts through the doorway above his head, looking back as they burst through the doors and into open air. “Do you have a plan? They’re gaining, and we-” Tim squeaks as he’s carried and sat in the front of a black bike, a motorcycle helmet plopping down on his head. “Hold on tight,” Jason tells him, and Tim blushes as he feels a broad chest enclose his back, the warm expanse draping across his body, built arms reaching around him to throttle the handlebars. 

It isn’t until they’re on the highway and the men seem to have given up their pursuit that the tension begins to leak out of Tim’s shoulders, and he relaxes into Jason’s hold. The alpha begins to purr, deep and resonant against Tim’s back, and he melts into the deep rumbles from the chest behind him. 

Tim is almost sleepy as they arrive at the garage of one of Jason’s safehouses, soft and compliant as he allows himself to be carried upstairs, snuggling deep into the warmth of the alpha’s chest. There’s something… _different_ about his scent, but right now Tim’s mind is too hazy to figure it out. He gives a small sleepy snuffle as he’s laid down on the sheets, quickly calmed as a familiar musk washes over him. His hindbrain jumps with delight, quickly rubbing his own scent into the sheets as he marks it with himself, sighing in satisfaction at his own handiwork. 

“Babybird,” comes the familiar growl of his alpha, but it’s… different. _Strained_. Tim stirs a bit as he cups his face, pulling himself higher on the bed as soft coos emit from his throat. “Shh, shh,” he whispers, shuffling closer, attempting to pull the alpha in to the gland on his neck, towards his own soothing scent. “No- Tim-" Jason visibly panics, scent flaring in his rush to push Tim away. The gesture wakes Tim up. “Jason,” he says, his voice clearer this time, but still worn and hoarse with sleep. “Tim,” Jason replies, his voice taking on a rawer, rougher quality, and Tim notices he’s panting. He reaches out a hand, but Jason turns away, heading for the bathroom. Tim feels the slight pang in his chest at the rejection, so he settles back onto the sheets, wrapping himself in the alpha’s scent for comfort. 

When Jason comes back out of the bathroom his scent is less pronounced, and he’s carrying a damp towel and a bottle of cleanser. Tim turns away from the alpha, pouting, but allows himself to be petted and stroked with the towel as Jason removes the make-up on his skin, revealing the scars, wounds, bruises that had been covered up and - his mating mark. It had now ceased into a slight pulse, ever since he’d taken Jason’s hand, never leaving contact with the alpha’s skin since then. Tim feels the soft exhale of breath as Jason presses his lips over it, and Tim sighs as the mark stills fully, body relaxing without his permission. He lets Jason take the wig and his comm, blissfully silent since their earlier escapade, another gentle kiss is pressed to his hair. 

Suddenly the alpha’s engulfing warmth is leaving him, making him feel cold. The sound of retreating footsteps registers in his mind as Jason’s scent gets farther and farther away. Immediately Tim shoots up, looking to the alpha’s retreating figure. “Jason,” he calls out, loud and quick, staring at him, not really knowing what to say beyond that. Jason pauses at the door, only barely turning around and looking at him. Tim notices the fresh scent patch the alpha was now sporting over the gland on his neck, already fraying at the edges as it gets saturated with pheromones. He’s suddenly aware of the scent that underscores the air around them, eyes widening as his own body releases a fresh wave of sweetness in response. Jason’s eyes darken before he turns back to face the doorway. “There’s some food in the kitchen. I have some of your clothes - closet, top left drawer,” he tells him. “You can use any of the bikes downstairs. The keys are in-“ 

“Jason,” Tim interrupts him, his inner omega slowly falling into a state of panic. “Where are you going?” 

The other man’s shoulders visibly tauten, before forcibly relaxing as he seems to gather himself to reply. “Tim- I-“ he stutters, sighing before starting over again. “You… you work really hard, Tim,” he says, ever so slightly turning towards him. Tim feels himself preen at the praise, but the more rational part of his brain holds back as he tries to see where this is going. “Without you this mission would’ve been a hundred times harder- and I- I _knew_ that already, but, still I… All I could think about was…” he trails off, rubbing the back of his neck. Tim sits up on the bed, putting his feet down. Jason sighs again. “I know you want to finish the cases yourself. I know you don’t like handing them off to others, I know you worked really hard on those leads and I know you’re strong and amazing and capable and, and- and shit I don’t know, sometimes I- I wish I deserved you,” he whispers the last part. He turns to him fully, and Tim can see he’s looking for something, something on him, seeing- staring at his neck. At the scar there. An old knife wound that both of them had sworn to forget. Tim rises from the bed as Jason swallows. 

“Tim. I… I know it’s too late, and I’m too selfish, but I can- at least, let me respect you and the things you want, in the way that you deserve-“ 

Tim smashes their lips together, the taste of an alpha in rut flooding his mouth as he _whimpers_ , no longer holding back in the way his body responds. Jason’s musk flares and Tim keens, unable to get enough of him. Jason growls as he pulls Tim in, smothering him. The alpha gives him an incredulous look when they pull apart, panting for air. 

“Shit. Tim, if you keep this up-“ 

The omega seals his lips over the rest of the words, knowing exactly what Jason was about to say and not giving a single shit. Jason makes a strangled noise in his throat as they stumble back towards the bed, and Tim was pleased to note that he was met with little resistance. 

Tim licks his lips when they pull apart. “If I keep this up, then what, Jason?” he gusts, purposefully grinding on the alpha, before parting his lips and moaning. Jason’s eyes flash as he pins him down, growling. “If you keep this up then I won’t hold back,” he snarls, mouthing savagely against Tim’s neck. Tim gasps, his own hands wandering across Jason’s neck, swallowing before answering. “Then do it,” he whispers as he rips the scent blocker off the alpha. 

The scent of aroused alpha floods the room as Jason _snarls_ , every last inch of restrain broken as he tears at Tim’s blouse and claims him again and again and _again_ and _again_ , snapping his hips into the omega that lay beneath him. Tim’s own legs struggle to keep up, tiny mewls and whimpers escaping from his throat with every thrust. He was slowly getting more frustrated with every passing second as the clothes kept them from the friction he truly craved. Luckily, Jason seemed to think so too. 

The alpha snarls as he sits up, ripping the blouse off Tim and tearing the seams apart before tossing it aside. Tim gasps at his sudden exposure to the chilly air, before he’s being engulfed in warmth again as the alpha noses at his chest, deep rumbles emanating from his throat and telling Tim to _stay still, behave, be good for alpha while he breeds you_. Tim whines and closes his eyes, an encouraging hand staying on the back of Jason’s head as his other grips the sheets, shivering. Now that he isn’t squirming so much Jason is being far more gentle, pressing surprisingly tender kisses across the whole length of his body, his hands busy freeing Tim of his skirt, slowly dragging it down his thighs along with the rest of his underwear. 

Tim gasps, opening his eyes in surprise as he feels his wet heat getting occupied by something else. “Jay,” he pants, fingers gripping at the head of the boy between his legs. “What are you-“ he’s cut off by his own moan as the tongue wiggles deeper, deeper, making him unconsciously arch his back and ease the way inside him for something bigger. Jason takes the opportunity, pulling even more sounds out of Tim as he thrusts his tongue in deeper still, and it’s over. Tim comes, a high-pitched moan escaping his throat, his orgasm dragged out of him as Jason grips his thighs through the aftershocks, pressing a kiss to Tim’s throbbing cunt when he’s finished and gulping for air. 

Jason snarls as he rises, and Tim looks up through the blissful haze to watch him as he strips, taking off his jacket and shirt first before finally pulling off his pants. His cock bobs free, huge and hard and leaking against his stomach, and Tim blushes as his body throbs in response, throwing his head back and whimpering as his body produces a fresh wave of slick, preparing him to take it all over again. 

Jason devours the scene with hunger, stalking towards Tim like a predator. Tim bares himself delicately, exposing the pale expanse of his neck as his alpha approaches – an invitation, allowing him to mate, to breed, to stake his claim and use Tim as a vessel of his seed and future pups. 

Jason _breaks_. He dives back into Tim with unmatched ferocity, the likes of which Tim has only ever seen in battle. He fucks like he fights, hard, fast, _relentless_ , and he doesn’t stop until Tim’s clenching around him, moaning and crying out his name as he orgasms, his body desperately trying to milk the alpha of his seed to match with the onslaught of his own. Jason obliges him, staying inside and rumbling deep in his chest as he presses kiss after kiss on Tim’s face while the omega sobs for air. He knows the kindness is won’t to last and soon, Jason would be punishing him for spending time in the space of another alpha besides his own. 

“This is what you want, huh?” Jason asks him, grinding softly into the wanton body and eliciting a whine from Tim’s mouth. “Getting me… all riled up for you,” he breathes into his ear, before licking a stripe leading all the way down to his mark while Tim’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Now that you have my attention… tell me, Tim,” the alpha growls. “Did you enjoy it?” he snaps his hips forward. Tim yelps, his oversensitive walls unprepared for the onslaught. “Pissing me off?” another thrust. “Letting all those other bastards look at you like that?” he snarls, shoving in impossibly deep as Tim chokes on his moan, shaking, his hands grasping Jason’s shoulders for purchase. “No,” he manages to whisper. Jason stops to stare at him for a moment, before grabbing Tim’s hips and slamming in. Tim screams, his walls rubbing against Jason’s length as his body moves on the alpha’s command. “No, I- I didn’t!” he sobs as he grips, white-knuckled, at the sheets. “Wasn’t- Wasn’t thinking about anything but you,” he manages to choke out, chest heaving. 

That gives Jason pause. Tim takes the reprieve, loosening his grip and relaxing for a moment, before Jason’s eyes flash upon him again. 

“Present.” He snarls, pulling out. Tim shivers as he clenches on air, nodding in submission. He lifts his body up and turns around, elbows and knees on the bed as he arches his back for his alpha. He feels him shuffle forwards, the gentle warmth once again encompassing his back as Jason leans over him. Tim bites his lip and trembles in anticipation. 

Jason sinks his teeth back in the mark, holding him in place as he slams into his wanton body, and Tim wails, unable to do much more than squirm and _take it_. Already his hole is clenching, looking for a knot that isn’t there yet, tightening and producing more slick as it tries to keep up with the stamina of an alpha in rut. Tim whines and sobs painfully as his body fails, tightening to its limits in order to keep the alpha from leaving. Again Jason obliges, remaining inside Tim as he peppers his back with gentle kisses, slowly and softly grinding into Tim as he gives him something to clench on. Tim gives a shuddering breath as his body closes around Jason, his release washing over him in waves, coming with each throb of his orgasm. He listens to the groans that pour out of Jason’s mouth, his own panting moans silent in comparison as he focuses on breathing. 

Jason stays inside for a few moments longer, also catching his breath, content to press his lips tenderly against the skin of Tim’s back over and over again. Tim gives a tiny, soft, broken little moan into the pillow. Jason wraps his body against him for one moment longer, before finally pulling out and making a whine erupt from the omega’s throat. “Shh, baby,” the alpha says, suspiciously gentle as he kisses the glands on his neck, one of his hands coming to massage there, pressing in gently before becoming more and more firm with each rub. Tim all but melts into the pillow, whining softly against it. His hands begin to knead at the sheets, clawing and gripping in an attempt to soothe himself as their scents surround him even further. 

Suddenly he feels the return of the blunt pressure against his entrance, and Tim realizes he wasn’t really being lenient- just considerate. Tim’s definitely more relaxed now, but he’s still barely ready for it as Jason pushes in again, making Tim whine louder as he shakes, tears falling from his eyes and even though he moves slow and gentle inside him, Tim has no doubts that Jason knows what he’s doing. Oversensitive from his previous climax, Tim quickly feels himself getting overwhelmed, not yet ready for the drag of a cock against his abused walls. Jason slows to a stop momentarily, and Tim begins to relax again, breathing evenly, before Jason grinds into him once more, and Tim’s hips jump in surprise as he chokes on a scream, realizing exactly where Jason had stopped. The twitching of his hips wasn’t stopping, pushing Jason in even further, increasing the pressure against his prostate tenfold with each jerk of his own hips. “No- _ahn_ - _Jason_ -” he moans painfully as the alpha doesn’t move, doesn’t _have_ to, simply pressing up to that spot and reducing Tim to where he was, squirming and quivering, moan after helpless moan spilling from his mouth as he tries to stop, or even to get used to it. 

Instead his walls clamp down, only serving to increase the pressure as it coaxes the alpha in, and Tim collapses against the sheets and sobs. “Tell me, Tim…” Jason leans in, pressing even harder against Tim, and he _whines_ , shaking. “Can anybody else make you like this?” he growls huskily, and Tim feels the hot rush of slick pour out of him again as heat pools in his stomach. Slowly, Jason pushes in the rest of the way, pushing the rest of Tim’s breath out of him as he feels his womb stretch taut. Jason tilts his head to the side, capturing his lips in a kiss as he thrusts in and out evenly. Tim gives several desperate whimpers before almost screaming into his release, breaking the kiss as Jason moans, Tim going blindingly tight around him. Tim pants as he feels his skin take on a new sensitivity, aching yet satin smooth, and a new scent begins to permeate the air. 

Jason slows his thrusting to look at him. “Tim,” he whispers, petting gently at his back. Tim looks up at him through tear-stained lashes, and _whimpers_. His body had finally given in to the overstimulation, putting him in heat for his and his alpha’s comfort, brain shutting down a few of his faculties to focus on others. Tim slumps against the sheets, boneless, completely behaved this time as he pants into the pillows. The new scent wafting off him does things to Jason, the sweet, syrupy drip and the promise of fertility goading him on. 

This time he’s more gentle with the sensitive omega, grasping his hips firmly but gently, and propping them up again in a position more comfortable for breeding. Tim makes a small noise in the back of his throat as Jason slides back inside him, this time going soft and slow, letting his knot build up without overwhelming the omega. Tim moans feebly into the sheets, allowing himself to be taken, body completely lax as Jason buries himself deep inside, knot popping in and out with every thrust. Tim starts to whine, growing restless, and Jason bends down to claim him again, soothing him as his knot finally slides in, tying them together. Tim sighs, coming completely around Jason’s girth as he clenches down gently. 

This time it’s Jason who comes undone, the bite of his teeth in Tim’s shoulder the only thing grounding him as he grunts and moans breathlessly into the soft skin, grinding his hips in aborted thrusts, his seed shooting deep into Tim. 

When they’re finished, lying on their sides and waiting for Jason’s knot to go down, they breathe, content and pleased, their intermingling scents surrounding the air around them. Jason sighs into Tim’s hair as he pets his side. The omega begins to purr, sleepy and happy as he relaxes under the touches, gently grasping Jason’s hand in his own and intertwining their fingers. 

“I’ll always be yours, you know,” he giggles softly, closing his eyes. “Bruce is going to be so mad.” He tells him, giving one final sleepy snuffle before drifting off. Jason grins, recalling the previous time he’d done this, and honestly couldn’t find it in himself to care. He stares fondly at the omega’s sleeping form, feeling the spread of satisfaction radiating from his own mark and wondering how he got so lucky. He wraps the blankets further around them. 

Considering how helpless his own mind was when faced with Tim, there really was no question of who belonged to who. 

**Author's Note:**

> you mess with the wife you get the knife  
> (or, y'know. Gun, in this case. bc it's jason. Obviously.)
> 
> Hello! This took so damn long to publish, so the fact that you are here means you have probably finished reading this! For that, thank you so much! and wow you have no idea. I hope you enjoyed the smut. It was very difficult to write and the reason this took a whole week to get out even though I finished the casefic half in like, 1 day. I kept getting dissatisfied with the smexy scenes and then starting over and, well, here we are.
> 
> On another note, if you recognize me as the person who writes that other Jaytim ABO fic, rest assured that I'll still be updating it (despite not having done so in over a month) and I don't plan on letting it stay a WIP since I have too many future chapters and angst hanging on it anyway, even though I haven't written the literal next chapter yet :') And if you don't recognize me, well that's alright. I just hope you had fun reading this. the casefic was the most fun part for me. I always want to write smut, but then end up stumped, but anyway. I need to stop. I hope you found this a good read, and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Edit: please comment. I love comments. small ones, even with just little emojis in them, or super long essay-length ones. I love them all. thank you


End file.
